


Pleasant Dreams

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cats, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy, sleepy mornings are a rare indulgence when you have two jobs as an assassin and a florist.  Add a kitty to the mix and who knows what may happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the adorable Scribblemoose.
> 
> Weiss and its characters are the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement of copyright is intended with this work of fanfiction and no profit is derived from this story.

“Mmmm, Aya”, Youji mumbled as he drifted out of sleep. The tongue lapping insistently over his nipple was pleasant, but not yet enough to cause him to wake completely. Youji’s sleepy mind started imagining all the things he might do to Aya once he was fully awake, and that focused him even more on the feeling at his chest. “Feels good.”

In short order, Youji noticed two things: one, Aya was snuggled up behind him, and, two, the bed was shaking very gently.

Behind him?

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Youji caught sight of a very awake and openly grinning Aya who was rapidly losing his desperate attempts to remain silent and who was shaking the bed with his suppressed laughter. “Good morning,” his Cheshire Cat like lover said as he dropped a kiss on the tip of Youji’s nose. Aya was positively smirking; smirking like the cat who had got the cream.

A rough scraping over his nipple reminded him of his earlier confusion and Youji turned back around to look down at his chest. Minako, the cat they had rescued a few months earlier, had gotten into their room and was currently giving Youji a bath.

“Minako!” Youji shouted once he’d realized just who had been snuggling up to him and waking his fantasies.

No longer able to hold back, Aya laughed out loud. It had been priceless to watch as Youji slowly drifted out of sleep and when Minako had come in and started to paw at the man for her breakfast, he could only watch and wait. Having her start to lick his nipple was something that made Aya wish he’d owned a camera.

“Why are you laughing?” Youji turned around to glare at Aya once he’d dislodged the cat from his chest. “That’s just so wrong.”

Aya’s fit of laughter wasn’t dissuaded in the least by his lover’s indignant stare and, if anything, made him laugh all the harder. Youji didn’t glare well.

Eventually, Aya’s humor won over Youji’s mood and they both collapsed back onto the bed in a good mood and ready for more pleasant pursuits. The next time Youji felt a tongue at his nipple, there was a little giggle, but no more complaints.


End file.
